


Show Me Devotion and Take Me All the Way

by singingintheshower48



Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fingering, Lance in lingerie, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Uniform Kink, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48
Summary: Lance has a surprise for his hardworking boyfriends.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503665
Comments: 7
Kudos: 154





	Show Me Devotion and Take Me All the Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one, I hope everyone has fun reading it as well! Day 12 of the 30 Day NSFW Challenge—fingering. Title from “Cut To The Feeling” by Carly Rae Jepsen.

Lance shifted on the bed, trying to find the position that best showed off his outfit. Keith and Shiro would be back at any moment, and he wanted his gift to have maximum impact. His boyfriends had been working hard the past few weeks, between training the new recruits to the Atlas and diplomacy meetings for the Blades, and Lance had decided they deserved a special treat. It was by far the most exciting aspect of his life these days. 

It turned out that being a defender of the universe was a pretty chill job when the universe didn’t need defending. Sure, they got called out on a mission or public appearance every so often, but nothing extensive or even really dangerous had come up in months. Even things at the Garrison had been quiet. Which was mostly fine with Lance. It gave him the opportunity to spoil his busier boyfriends the way he hadn’t been able to in the midst of intergalactic war. If the enthusiastic responses he got for his efforts were anything to go by, Shiro and Keith were enjoying his post-war free time too. 

Lance was pulled from his musings by the sound of footsteps making their way down the hall. Soft voices came with them, and even through a wall the low, distinct timbre of their voices brought goosebumps to his skin. Lance kicked his feet in the air, crossing them at the ankles and leaning his head on one hand, fixing his best sultry look on his face as the door slid open. 

“Hello, my loves. How was work today?”

“Shit,” Keith breathed roughly, flinging his blade to the side as Shiro opened and closed his mouth uselessly next to him. Lance smirked, cocking his head and fluttering his eyelashes.

“Aren’t you going to come and unwrap your present?”

He preened under their hungry gazes as they approached the bed, arching his back to let one shoulder of his silky robe fall down, exposing the curve of his neck and the jut of his shoulder blade. The iridescent black chiffon did little to hide the panties underneath the robe, and he heard Shiro’s breath hitch as he ran his fingers along the waistband. A second set of fingers trailed along the edge of the robe, barely brushing the skin of his upper thighs as they went. Lance shivered at Keith’s calloused fingertips.

“Do you like them?” He breathed, biting his lip to hold back another smirk as Keith flipped the edge of his robe up to expose the panties fully, drawing matching groans from his boyfriends. 

“This color is exquisite on you,” Shiro rasped, fingers once again falling to the waistband of his panties, unhindered now, dipping just under the edge this time to tease at the sensitive skin of his lower back. Lance hummed. He knew he looked good. He’d chosen the bright pink color specifically to complement his tan skin, picked a lace pattern that would accent the fullness of his ass. The slit down the middle sealed the deal for Lance, knowing he’d have Keith and Shiro eating out of the palm of his hand in no time. 

He gasped at the sudden snap of elastic against his asscheek.

“What should we do with this generous gift we’ve been given?” Keith asked, smirk clear in his tone.

“I have a couple ideas,” Shiro responded, voice pitched low, hand now cupping one cheek to spread Lance open. Lance shuddered at the dry brush of a fingertip over his hole. 

“Get him nice and needy for us, then. I’ll grab supplies.” Keith slid off their bed as Shiro wrapped a hand around his forearm, gently guiding him up to straddle his lap. Lance went easily, slinging his arms over Shiro’s shoulders.

“Hi,” he breathed.

A soft smile graced Shiro’s lips, Altean hand coming up to cup his chin, thumb brushing over his bottom lip. 

“Hi darling,” he returned before using his grip on Lance’s chin to bring their lips together. Lance melted into him, grinding his already half hard length down into Shiro’s lap, sighing into Shiro’s mouth at the friction. Deft fingers teased down his neck, rubbing at his nipples through the silky chiffon. Lance whimpered as Shiro’s hand slid down to the tie at his waist, pulling at the end until the robe fell open. Lance brought his arms back to let Shiro slide the fabric from his body, quickly winding them back around Shiro’s shoulders to press them together when it was gone, the thick material of Shiro’s captain’s uniform scratching pleasantly at his skin. Shiro worked a hand between them to palm at his cock, stroking lightly through the lace until Lance was writhing in his lap, desperate for more. 

“You two make quite the picture,” Keith’s voice purred in his ear. He broke away from Shiro to whip his head to the side where Keith was kneeling beside them. His violet eyes bore into Lance, fire blazing in them. Lance leaned toward him eagerly and Keith gave in easily, meeting him in a molten hot kiss that left him bucking his hips up into Shiro’s hand. Keith broke away too soon, leaving him gasping and whining for more. Keith leaned past him to catch Shiro in a kiss just as filthy and fast before pulling back, lifting one of the things he’d brought up for their consideration. 

“What do you think about using this tonight, Lance?” He asked. 

Lance was nodding before the words had fully left Keith’s mouth, eyes trained on the blindfold dangling from his fingers.

“Hell yes,” he breathed, causing Shiro to chuckle beneath him and Keith to smirk. Keith moved behind him, securing the blindfold efficiently around his head, sending his blood thrumming through his veins as darkness engulfed his vision. Once Keith was satisfied with the placement he hummed in affirmation, and Lance felt the world rushing around him as firm hands maneuvered him how they wanted him. His breath huffed out of him as he was settled over Shiro’s lap, elbows pressed to the mattress, ass in the air, just close enough for his cock to brush teasingly against Shiro’s muscular thigh. The thigh still encased in that damn uniform. 

“Look at you,” Shiro breathed, trailing teasing fingers over one cheek. “Dressed up so pretty just for us.” 

A smack rang out in the room then, Lance’s cry of surprise quickly melting into a moan as the sting of Shiro’s hand against him settled into his skin. Before he could catch his breath another spank landed on the back of his thigh, Keith’s smaller hand landing more sharply. Cool metal fingers stroked through his hair, twisting around the strands and tugging lightly before two more spanks landed, one right after the other. The contrast between the gentle fingers in his hair and the firm pressure of their hands on him sparked electricity through Lance, a choked off moan falling from his lips. 

“Beautiful,” Keith murmured, gripping a handful of Lance’s ass, thumb stroking over the lace that covered it. He heard the click of a bottle of lube, quickly followed by his cheek being spreading open again, slick fingers brushing at his entrance. 

“Fuck, please,” he gasped, pressing his arms into the mattress, arching his hips into the thick fingers circling teasingly around where he wanted them most. 

“Hmmm, what do you think, Takashi? Are you going to give him what he wants?”

“I could make him wait longer,” Shiro nearly purred, fingers still teasing cruelly, pressure too light. “He’s so cute when he’s desperate.” 

“He can hear you,” Lance whined, fisting the sheets in frustration.

“On the other hand,” Shiro continued as if he hadn’t spoken, “he did give us such a nice present. It would be rude not to thank him properly.” 

“I suppose you’re right,” Keith sighed, only sounding slightly disappointed.

“It’s also rude to pretend you can’t—ahhhn,” Lance cut off into a groan as Shiro sunk a finger into him easily. 

“Don’t worry, princess, I’ve got you,” Shiro soothed, easing his finger in and out of Lance at a torturously slow pace. “Just relax and let us take care of you.” 

“I was supposed to be the one to—shit—be taking care of you guys tonight. You’ve—ahh—both been working so hard.”

“It’s our gift, we can enjoy it how we want,” Keith argued. “Besides, this is infinitely better than diplomacy meetings.”

Lance gasped, hips jerking back in surprise when a second index finger came to tease at his rim. 

“No more talking now,” Keith said. “Just feel, princess.”

Keith’s finger slid in alongside Shiro’s then, ripping a choked off sound from his chest. The two worked together, sliding in and out of him in tandem. The darkness obscuring his vision heightened the sensation, letting him feel every centimeter of them sinking in deep, only to ease back just before reaching where he most wanted them. They pulled in opposite directions, stretching him gradually open and wiggling deliciously inside him. Lance let his forehead fall to the mattress, moaning out into the sheets as his boyfriends took him apart. 

In what felt like no time and too long all at once, Shiro was easing a second finger into him.

“Fuck,” Lance cried out, bucking back into their fingers. They increased their pace, brushing just along the edge of his prostate each time they fucked back into him. Lance’s cock twitched in his panties, the wetness gathering at the tip no doubt soaking through the lace keeping it trapped in close to his body. His hips rocked forward, seeking friction against Shiro’s lap, only for long, surprisingly strong fingers to haul them back up. Lance whined, struggling against Keith’s grip on him, but Keith only jerked him back harder, impaling Lance onto his and Shiro’s fingers, the angle drilling them directly into his prostate. He sobbed into the bed, eyes fluttering behind the blindfold, hands twisting even harder into the sheets. 

Firm fingers stroked at his scalp, tugging again until Lance lifted from the bed, head tilted back and arms trembling with the effort of supporting his full weight under the onslaught of electricity coursing through him with every perfectly aimed thrust into him, crying out into the charged air of their bedroom. 

Shiro groaned in response. “So good, princess, you’re doing so well. Can you take another one?”

“Fuck, yes, please,” he whined. 

Keith swore, wasting no time in teasing another slick finger around his fluttering rim.

“Of course you can,” Keith rasped, wriggling in slowly, coaxing Lance open with gentle thrusts as Shiro stayed seated deep inside him, rubbing over Lance’s prostate just enough to drive him insane. “You’re always so perfect for us, princess, taking everything we give you.” 

Lance couldn’t speak, could only shudder, hips twitching back, a hungry moan falling from his lips as Keith sunk fully into him. He felt raw, completely exposed, head held tilted toward the ceiling, vision completely obscured, spine arched to keep his hips angled up, stretched tight around Keith and Shiro’s fingers rubbing maddeningly at his walls. 

“Shit, you feel so good,” Keith groaned. “Can’t wait to sit you on my lap later, help you ride me in those pretty pink panties.”

“Mmm, can I have a turn after?” Shiro asked hungrily, easing his fingers out fully, tips catching on Lance’s rim on their way out. Lance garbled out some sort of agreement, hoping he got his message across. 

“I think that was a yes,” Keith said, the hint of a smirk in his voice. “I love watching him bounce on top of you.” 

As he spoke he started up a rhythm with Shiro, pulling out as Shiro pushed back in. Lance could only grip the sheets tight and enjoy the ride, disjointed moans getting punched out of him as every thrust of their fingers speared into his prostate. 

“I know you do,” Shiro growled. “We’ll put on a good show for you, won’t we princess?”

“Ye-e-e-ssss,” Lance managed, devolving into wordless moans again when he was rewarded by Shiro and Keith speeding up their fingers. Soon their pace was merciless, one fucking in as the other fucked out in a constant loop of pleasure. For a wild moment Lance was sure he’d be stuck there forever, held in the sweetest torture of too much and not quite enough until he burst into white hot flames. Then the hand on his hip was sliding up, Keith raking his nails over Lance’s skin as he trailed up his side and back to twine into his hair alongside Shiro.

They used their leverage to press Lance back further onto their fingers, each of them thrusting roughly into him one more time before seating themselves deep inside, rubbing at that spot inside Lance together until liquid heat overtook him. He cried out shamelessly loud, his whole body shuddering uncontrollably, hips bucking back into their unrelenting hands then forward into nothing as he spilled in his panties, lace rubbing rough and perfect over his sensitized skin. They rubbed him through it, soft praises falling reverently from their lips. The constant pressure of their fingers drew aftershocks out of him long after his cock had emptied everything he had into his underwear. When Lance was whining and his hips were twitching away they finally relented. Keith pulled out first, an obscene squelch causing them all to groan. Shiro eased out soon after, rubbing at Lance’s abused rim as he went and huffing out a moan when Lance’s hole fluttered around the new emptiness. 

They maneuvered him carefully, Shiro settling down first to cradle Lance to his chest. Keith snuggled up behind him, sliding the blindfold off his face before throwing a protective arm around his waist, dropping sweet kisses along his shoulder. 

Lance swallowed heavily, limbs heavy and a dazed laugh falling from his mouth. Shiro hummed in question, head tilting down to look him over. He managed to shake his head in reassurance.

“I’m going to dress up for you guys more often if this is the thanks I get,” he croaked. 

Shiro’s chest bounced as he laughed along with Lance. Keith’s lips turned up where they were pressed into the crook of his neck. 

“I, for one, wouldn't mind at all,” he murmured into his sweat damp skin. 

“No complaints here either,” Shiro agreed. 

“Duly noted,” Lance sighed happily, snuggling further into Shiro’s chest. “Give me a few minutes, but don’t think for a second you’re going to get out of those promises for me to ride you both.”

Shiro groaned, and Keith huffed a hot laugh against his skin. 

“We wouldn’t dream it, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Not to worry, Lance’s uniform kink does go unnoticed by Shiro, they explore it thoroughly during round 2 ;) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated as always! Find me occasionally on tumblr at singingintheshower48.


End file.
